Hamilton Camp
Actor Hamilton Camp (born October 30, 1934; died October 2, 2005) made three guest appearances on Star Trek, with his largest role being Leck, whom he played in the Deep Space Nine episodes "Ferengi Love Songs" and "The Magnificent Ferengi". He also played Vrelk in the Voyager episode "Extreme Risk." As an actor, Camp is perhaps best known for his role as Andrew Hummell in the 1968-69 television series, He & She. One of his co-stars on this series was fellow Deep Space Nine guest actor Kenneth Mars. Besides this, Camp seemed to take delight in the fact that he was a regular cast member on two of television's biggest failures: 1969's Turn-On, which was cancelled ten minutes into the airing of its first episode, and 1979's Co-ed Fever, which at least lasted an entire episode before it was pulled. In the 1980s, Camp became well-versed and highly recognized as a voiceover actor, giving voice to such characters as Greedy and Harmony Smurf on The Smurfs (1981-1990) and the feather-brained superhero Gizmoduck (and his alter ego, Fenton Crackshell) on Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) and Darkwing Duck (1991-1995). He was also one of the additional voices in the company's 1989 film, The Little Mermaid, which also featured the voices of Kenneth Mars, Gerrit Graham, and Camp's DS9 castmate, Rene Auberjonois. Camp also has several feature film appearances to his credit. As a child actor, he had uncredited roles in the 1950 films The Happy Years and Kim, both of which starred Dean Stockwell (with the latter featuring Arnold Moss and Michael Ansara). Throughout the 50s, he appeared in a handful of films, either uncredited or billed as Robin Camp. He appeared in only one film in the 60s, but steadily began appearing in more during the 70s, including 1976's Nickelodeon, with Brian Keith, and 1978's Heaven Can Wait and America Hot Wax. Films he appeared in throughout the 80s include 1980's Roadie, with Kurtwood Smith; 1981's Evilspeak, co-starring Clint Howard, Loren Lester, and Don Stark; the 1982 cult comedy Eating Raoul, starring Robert Beltran and also featuring Ed Begley, Jr.; 1982's Young Doctors in Love, with Michael McKean, Saul Rubinek, Deborah Lacey, and Ed Begley, Jr.; 1983's Under Fire, with Joanna Cassidy; 1984's Meatballs Part II, with John Larroquette; and 1988's Bird, with Tim Russ, Bill Cobbs, and Tony Todd. In 1990, Camp was one of many Star Trek alumni to appear in the popular detective film Dick Tracy. Also on board were Paul Sorvino, Seymour Cassel, John Schuck, Robert Costanzo, Bert Remsen, Michael J. Pollard, Ian Wolfe, and Colm Meaney. The following year, Camp and his fellow DS9 co-star, Armin Shimerman, starred together in the science fiction film Arena. Marc Alaimo also starred in this film. Outside of acting, Camp was well-known as a folk singer. As Bob Camp, he was part of a duo, along with Bob Gibson, during the late 50s and early 60s. Since then, he has branched out into a successful solo career, during which he began using the name Hamilton. Despite the decision to become a full-time actor, Camp still occasionally returned to music, recording one album in 1999 and another which is slated to be released at the end of 2005. Sadly, Hamilton Camp passed away on October 2nd, 2005 following a heart attack. He was 71 years old. External Links * Official Web Site * *Article on his passing from Trek Today Camp, Hamilton Camp, Hamilton Camp, Hamilton de:Hamilton Camp